Canary Season 3
The third season of Canary. It features the first appearance of the proto-Justice League. Season Summary A hard-fought victory has been won against the terrorist organization H.I.V.E. Newly-elected mayor Oliver Queen, his new fiancée Laurel Lance, and his sister Thea Queen take time off to mourn their fallen comrades, adjust to the presence of new superhero Kara Danvers. All too soon, they are forced to regroup in the face of two new threats: formidable serial killer Desaad and anti-vigilante talk show host Gordon Godfrey. Soon, however, Desaad and Godfrey reveal themselves to be in the employ of a much larger and more dangerous foe with designs on the very souls of mankind. Main Cast * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary, Laurel Lance (Earth 2)/Black Siren, & Dinah Lance (10/10) * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul & Nyssa Cain (9/10) * Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn & Thomas Merlyn (9/10) * Melissa Benoist as Kara Dru-Zod, Darkseid, Kara Danvers/Supergirl, & Kara Danvers (Earth-11) (10/10) * Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy† & Darkseid (8/10) * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash & Captain Allen (8/10) * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance & Shiv Lance (6/10) * Zachary Quinto as General Dru-Zod & Dru-Zod (Krypton-27) (5/10) * Deborah Ann Woll as Andrea Beaumont (4/10) * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor & Lena Thorul (10/10) * with Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer & Raymond Palmer (6/10) * Luke Evans as Bruce Wayne/Batman & Bruce Wayne (Earth-11) (6/10) * and Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow & Oliver Queen (Earth-11) (9/10) Recurring Cast * Kenneth Choi as Gordon Godfrey† (7/10) * D.B. Woodside as Desaad† (6/10) * Ali Larter as Granny Goodness† (5/10) * Michael Shanks as Orion† (5/10) * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Cindy (5/10) * Idris Elba as Darkseid (4/10) * Lindsay Hartley as Mad Harriet (3/10) * Zachary Quinto as General Dru-Zod (2/10) * Jessica de Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (3/10) * Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance†/Larry Lance (2/10) * Emma Rigby as Mina Murray (2/10) * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe† (2/10) * Christopher Meloni as Maxwell Lord† (3/10) Guest Cast * Richard Armitage as Steve Trevor (1/10) * Emily Swallow as Amara (1/10) * David Ramsey as John Diggle (1/10) * Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen (1/10) * Lindsay Morgan as Zatanna Zatara (1/10) * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost† (1/10) * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper (1/10) * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter† (1/10) * Gale Harold as Scott Free (1/10) * Natasha Henstridge as Barda (1/10) * Alexander Calvert as Lonnie Machin/Anarky (1/10) * Nanzeen Contractor as Lashina† (1/10) * Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (1/10) Episode List * The Storm * There Is Healing * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Daughters of the House of Zod * The Prisoner * The Kindness of Strangers * Dead Men Tell No Tales * From a Certain Point of View Trivia * First season where all main cast members play multiple roles. Category:Series